


Хуниверс в Поттериане

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Северус непонимающе уставился на гору маггловского жестяного мусора, которая катилась к нему по Ноктерн-аллее.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dr. Who goes HP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684082) by [Catsintheattic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic). 



> Переведено для команды Кроссоверов на ФБ-16. Бета - alma725

— Уничтожить! Уничтожить!

Северус непонимающе уставился на гору маггловского жестяного мусора, которая катилась к нему по Ноктерн-аллее. Следом мчался, подобрав мантию, Борджин.

— Остановите его! Убежит же!

Северус поднял палочку и хорошенько прицелился.

«Конфринго!» столкнулось с «Уничтожить!»

Осколки разлетелись во все стороны.

Запыхавшийся Борджин едва не упал перед ним на колени.

— Какое счастье, мистер Снейп! Это…

— Как опрометчиво с вашей стороны. Такой увлеченности маггловским барахлом стоило ожидать от Артура Уизли, но от вас?

— …Редкий артефакт, — прошептал Борджин.

— Больше нет, — улыбнулся Северус.


End file.
